ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate Role-Play(10-16-12)
Who: Itsy, Isabella,Setsu,Akio,Castiel,Kanako Where: The Compound by the Gate Itsy Meets New girl ItsumoAi: -Itsy walks through the entrance of the compound yawning softly she was quite bored today. She had just finished a long run through the forest one of her favorite place to be besides training with her Twin. Itsy stopped just through the entrance way and undid the bandage that was over her eyes for her run she used it to keep her senses in check. Once her eyes could once more see she would glance around the compound trying to see who was there surely there was at least one guard at the gate into the village there always was someone there. Tucking the bandages into her pocket she would continue to walk forward.- IzzyDaPada: -Isabella would calmly walk through the forest, snowing falling down around her. Seeming calm in such a quiet place. The snow canceling out any noise from around her. She would head towards a clearing she had spotted from a tall tree she had climed miles before. She entered through the gates to the Village. She would pull her jacket close to her. Breath out to see her breath infront of her, it would send a slite shiver down her back, she think to herself of how home wasn't this cold and how the roses would bloom all year long. She would then decide to seek if anyone in the Village was stirring. Wondering if these people were bears or some type of animals, bearing the cold. As she would turn a corner She would spot a white haired girl walking through as well. But at this notion, she would shy away at first but then approach her and smiles shyly- "Hello." -She would say in a small, but warm and welcoming voice. Knowing from her own experience back home in the Land of Tea, she was looked at wrong, for her faded blue hair. But hoping, if she extended some kindness, maybe she could make friends.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would switch her attention to the short blue haired girl that spoke to her. Itsy was used to seeing new people but this girl was different Itsy had seen white hair, red hair, blonde hair, and purple hair even mint green hair but a faded blue was something she had not seen around Yonshi yet. This girl was young probably an academy student new to Yonshi. Itsy’s bright blue eyes would scan up and down the girl before answering her in her soft spoken voice- “Hello there” IzzyDaPada: -She would bow quickly, but yet gracefully. She mentally made a note to send a thank you teacher to her Tea Maker Sensi back home. As she would rise back up from the bow, her hair would slip onto her shoulder then quickly shove it back behind her. She would smile sweetly but shly.- "I'm new, and possibly lost. I'm looking for the Acadamy..I'm IsabellaAi Tou. I was hoping maybe you could..lead me to where I'm supposed to go?" -She would hope the girl would help her. She would look her over, taking in every detail of the girl. White hair, bright blue eyes. Something she had never seen in her own small Village, but she was always so curious about the people other then those within her own Clan.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile softly as she was right about the girl being an academy student. Itsy would shake her head softly up and down as she spoke.- “Welcome to Yonshigakure, You have come to the right place the academy is inside the village you are not far away but I’m not sure if it is open at the moment. I’m Itsumo Ai Yamanaka, I’m a Genin for the village.” –Itsy would say this then walk over and sit at a distant stone bench not far from the gate but still not right next to it. She could feel the cold through her leggings and skirt and shuddered slightly her hands where wrapped with bandages as she gently tapped the bench next to her.- “Where are you from Isabella?” IzzyDaPada: -She would smile brightly, luckly she didn't get lost in the process of making a few left turns at the wrong fork in the road. As she listened further, she found out that the girl was Itsumo, and she was a Genin. She felt so small in size, but she was okay with that. She would watch as Itsumo walked to a bench and sat down, but then smiled a bit, a warm spark in herself would ignite, feeling accepted at the simple gesture of patting of the bench. She would walk over and sit down and huddle within herself, pulling her jacket ever so close to her, as she would smile.- "I am from a small clan village far from here. Alot warmer..might I add. Where the roses and the flowers always bloomed. Such wonderful scents. But originally, my Clan was from the Land of Tea..but that land has been gone for many many years." ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod her head softly at the girl her blue eyes would keep scanning the girl definitely going to be a popular one with the young academy boys with her beauty itsy though and that made her let out a slight giggle. – “I’m from a small village outside the land of Fire but I have been here in Yonshi for over four years now.” –Itsy did not want to remember what life was like before she came to Yonshi it was hard and no one was kind to her there because she was so different but here she was accepted and loved by many people.- “I hope that you find Yonshi to your liking though it is cold on the outside many of the people here have the warmest of hearts.” IzzyDaPada: -She would look to Itsumo and tilt her head to one side a bit hearing the giggle, but didn't last to long on it. She then would listen to Itsumo speak of herself, in a breif introduction of sorts. But Isabella would only nod her head, she wasn't in a rush. She would giggle but smile warmly hearing about the people of Yonshi.- "I am to think that they may be better adapted to this kind of weather. Like bears and winter animals are. But I will warm up to the weather soon enough." -She would smile kindly up to her.- Setsu and Akio bring talk of food HatakeSetsuko: -tossing and turning through the night, Setsuko would remain in a deep sleep as grim images would flood through his head. Something he would never share with anyone was that there was something about his Sharingan that was different then what he read in the books. He was unsure if this was to deal with a special technique like his great great grandfather had or something of that nature. The images though were commonly the same as he would be placed into an wasteland of snow and ice. Showing Metal crosses protruding from the ground as he held decayed frozen bodies. Within moments there would be some grunting sounds as they would begin trying to break loose from the chains that held them tight and trying so desperately to get to Setsuko. As Setsuko would look around there would be thousand upon thousands of these crosses and thousands waiting to break loose. In a thunderous “BANG” the chains would break and they would be heading his way. As the converge on hi, they would begin ripping his flesh from his body, taring out the bones from the sockets. Moments later Setsuko would wake up in a loud grunt covered in sweat. He would sit up holding his left eye as he would feel it pulsing as if it was trying to escape. Getting up from his bed he would walk over to his desk and grabbed his headband placing it over his three toemo sharingan. Looking over to the clock Setsuko would sigh to himself, “3 am…. Again?” –he would sit down at the desk looking over to the picture of him and his team that was taken so many years ago. So many things had changed since those days and to have them back Setsuko would do just about anything there to have them. Looking over to the side he would also see paperwork left to him by the Kage as he was still unsure what more it was… probably info on new genin and whatnot. Sighing he would get up and went over to his closet. Looking inside he would gather his clothing and items slipping them on and next to the bed he would see his Executioners Blade, reseting against the wall. Walking over to it he would grab the handle and slung the blade onto his back and went out the door. The wind was blowing well across the lands as it was still dark and well naturally with the winter season it was not uncommon to see these kind of storms. Taking off into a sprint Setsuko would head off into the night and through the thunder gates. As there would be no one around he would continue out the gate and into the forest to the north of them. Some exercise is what he needed. As the hours passed Setsuko would come back into view of the main gate covered in snow and ice as he would slowly move closer and closer. He would see a couple of others around as he would smile to them gently not trying to show that he was in fact now tired but also still in the thoughts of what images he saw in the dream he had. He would walk over to one of the benches as he would take a seat and looked at everyone around him.- AkioNara: Akio’s black hair would blow around in the freezing wind as the snow fell lightly, as he took each step into the snow he was just a little more closer to the village gates. To other Shin obi , walking in the snow would be a stroll in the park but to Akio whom of which hated the winter, (infact hated the freezer he keeps in his apartment to store his food) it took hours. He raised his head looking towards the sky and brought his hands to his face breathing into them to warm them up- Ugh I hate the damn cold!*sniffle*-he winned finally about a good 20-30 steps away from the gate, he didn’t bother looking around or stopping to say hi of course unless it was someone else like his sensei but other then that he was making a mad dash towards the gates now, his mind only set on a nice hot bowl of ramen and with a side of warm tea to go with it, his weird combanation but he was to cold to care. Making his way to the gates now 10-15 steps away from the gate, he can almost taste the noodles in his mouth now, he slowed down his pace to imagine devour a bowl of ramen noodles. He started to drool and drag his legs in the snow which was filling his boot now. He stops and thinks for a moment….The Ramen shop had always had a outside service but never has he seen it inside…or have insolatiation, if it rained the best the had was shelter for water, but snow? He wasn’t so sure…-*Sigh*-he looked around figuring now, he’d have to find someone who know’s whats up with the shop, - ItsumoAi: -Itsy eyes shifted from the girl she was speaking with to the man whom just walked in she noticed he looked a bit distant more so than normal today as he moved it was strange that he was one of the first people she meet when she arrived here in Yonshi and now he was her Sensei. Itsy would smile softly and wave to him- “Hello Sensei” –she would say in her normal soft spoken voice only she made it a bit louder so that he would be able to hear her through the rustling of the wind in the compound. The snow had started to fall more now and it was getting colder as Itsy turned her attention back to the small girl who looked like she should be shivering with her toes bare like that. Reaching into her pocket Itsy would remove the bandages that she had had over her eyes this should be enough to cover the girls tiny feet the rest of the way.- “Isabella your feet must be freezing here.”-Itsy would offer the bandages to the little girl-“It takes time to get used to the cold but this is the first time it has been this cold in Yonshi since I have arrived.” –Itsy would still be holding the bandages out to Isabella as she glanced once more at her Sensei- “Why are you so far away? I don’t bite and I don’t think the child does either Sensei.” –Itsy would look back to the child with a smile and then back to Sensei. Itsy was starting to get hungry maybe she would try and talk sensei into treating her to ramen since she had been running all day long though the forest working on her training. She was going to have to be very good if she wanted to get him to treat her but she was good at doing that. Itsy would smile innocently and stay quiet for now her mind racing with all kinds of thoughts.- IzzyDaPada: -She would watch smile kindly up to Itsumo and bow her read respectfully and kindly.- "Thank you Itsumo-Sensei. They are very cold." -She would gingerly take the offered bandages and start to wrap her toes as she would hear the muffled foot steps of people entering. She then would quickly raise her head up to see a tall man enter, from what she heard Itsumo-Sensei had called him, he was another Sensei. As she would tighten the last bit of the bandages around her toes on her last foot she would wiggle them around then look around to another that would have came in seemingly in a daze. She would tilt her head at him, wondering what on earth was he doing.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to his student as he would smile under his mask.- “I fear nothing Itsy… Not Ryu, nor Saiyuki… or the Kage.” –he would look to the ground as he played with the snow by his feet. He would look to the child near his student as he would not question who she was or anything but there was just so much on his mind. He would think to himself that maybe he should ask the Kage about the dreams and what it might mean… maybe a special Genjutsu that is waiting to be unleashed on someone? Setsuko would reach into his back pouch as he would pull out a kunai and held it with a firm grip. He would slide gently off the bench as he would land in the snow looking at it in front of him. He would then gently trace the symbol of the three toemo sharingan into the snow and looked at it intensely AkioNara: -Akio Approched Setsuko and looked up to him looking at his mysterious face which it was quite frankly,- Exuse me Setsuko Sensei...where is the ramen shop now that it has snow?-he said curiously but not because of the question he asked, he kinda got lost looking at his mask wondering what his face looked like, his eye slightly twtiched, his mind running all these lips and teeth on Setsuko. He then thought::Why does he even wear a mask is he hiding somthing?::He then shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head the other way looking at his mask again-U-umm and if you know then can i treat you to some ramen?-he hid his smile thinking he's about to 1 uncover the most biggest secret in the village...Whats behinde Setsuko's face ItsumoAi: -Itsy heard what Nara said and grumbled softly under her breath he had ruined her plan of getting her Sensei to treat her to ramen though she had coin to pay for her own she didn’t want to. Itsy smiled to the little girl once more noticing she looked very tired perhaps Itsy should find out where to send her for the night. - “Sensei where do Academy Students stay?” –Itsy couldn’t remember it had been to long and lots of things had changed in the village since then. Itsy would glare at Nara slightly- “Hey what about me?” –She would say to Nara since he totally ignored her in asking if she wanted food as well.- Sleep and Food IzzyDaPada: -She would look to Itsumo-Senpai, then to the other Sensi. She couldn't help but cover her mouth and let out a yawn. Of course, her breath visable to the human in such a cold teperatures. Thinking of a place nice and warm, and a place to stay as she would rest, it all sounded nice. She would slightly rub at her eyes. Knowing if she passed out on the bench she would probably freeze to death. Being she barely knew anyone. But as she listened to things around her she would drift off, her eyes closeing, as she would slump forward. But then she would change her mind, and then curl up on the bench using her arm as a pillow, her pale blue hair falling over her face. She then would drift off into a small sleep.- (awkward sleeping buh yea ) HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look up two Itsy and then to the Nara boy.- “Well the academy Students stay in ths shacks out in the back area of the village… make sure to tell them to have blankets. He would laugh to himself lightly as he would continue watching the Nara boy. “Ramen shop should be the same but the outside area may be closed up and we will have to dine in. “-running his hand through the snow he would erase the sharingan symbol and stand up lightly brushing the snow off his pants. Ramen does sound nice but how about I pay… you kiddos should save your money. –Setsuko would smile to them- CastielCaoin: - Castiel walked up the front trail from a walk he had taken earlier as his feet made marks in the snow and the sound of crunching underneath his feet from the compacting the snow was slightly able to be heard as he moved twords the gate. His eyes blue as the deep ocean and a large round hat covered his jet black hair with a single stripe of white. A black mask covered his nostrils and his mouth as he was dressed fairly warm with a black scarf around him aswell. The cold air easily filled his lungs as he moved through the area. Looking around he noticed a few friendly faces as he reached the gate and stretched all the muscles in his back and arms, He then looked over to Setsuko, his rival in the chunnin exams and gave him a friendly nod when he looked his way. Cas merely stood near the gate observing the children as he warmed his hands in his pockets- DemiDaVampi: -As Kanako walked through the forest all she could hear was the crunch of snow under her boots, and the faint sound of conversation in the distance. Slowly but surely the gate of the village appeared in her view, just as she knew it would. She had spent her whole life in this village, but never had she dwelled too long in this part of it, and never had she ever spoke to one of them. A ninja. Outside of her family of course. In her arms she carried something small and furry. A dog. His name was Kaiza and he is a black and white border collie puppy. She held him close and tried to keep him warm. She watched her breath as she exhaled, picking up up the pace- "I can do this" she said to herself -Soon enough, she reached the gate and walked through it with confidence, her eyes darting everywhere with newfound curiousity- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile and nod to her Sensei- “Alright!” – she would then glance to the little girl who was curled up on the bench next to her sleeping and would sigh softly- “After I carry her to the sleeping area I’ll meet you both there” –Itsy would lift the little girl from the bench and carry her careful not to wake her up over towards the gate. Itsy would glance over her shoulder hearing more crunching footsteps coming into the compound that housed the gate. Itsy saw a little girl carrying a dog of some sort in her arms this was not a new sight to Itsy as she smiles at the girl softly before turning back to face the gate. Stepping through the Thundergod gate Itsy was hoping that the tiny child in her was knocked out enough that the loud boom on the other side would not wake her up as she exited into the village and the noise echoed Itsy would smile brightly down at the still sleeping girl in her arms. She loved the village and everything about it but she had to make this quick she was starving. Itsy walked through the village to the back hut where most of the Academy students slept there first night or two in the village until they found a roommate in the apartments and set her down on one of the empty beds most of the academy students where fast asleep so Itsy did this as silent as possible and grabbed a blanket from the table next to the bed and covered the child itsy would then pull out a pen and paper from her pocket and write a note. ~Dear Isabella, Welcome to Yonshi I left you in the housing for academy Students in the morning when you wake fallow the path outside the hut that will lead you into the village if no one is there cheek the outside gate. –Itsy~ setting the folded piece of paper next to the child on the bed Itsy would walk from the room and head back into the village and walk towards the ramen shop. - HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile to his student as he would watch her walk off and through the thundergates. He would shortly follow her through the gate. He would aim to head towards the ramen shop with the other students so that way he could treat them to a nice meal.- CastielCaoin: Castiel watched the group for a short time then turned into the gate leaving the area with a large clap and moving to the gate near his appartment. He moved inside and locked the door as he needed to get sleep for his early sshift the next morning. As his head hit the pellow he thought of all the genin in the village as they grew so fast- DemiDaVampi: -kanako blinked a bit after seeing an unfamiliar girl smile to her while holding a seemingly unconscious girl- "okay then, that was weird" -she laughs and looks down at Kaiza smiling "that's okay, we like weird don't w-" -she cuts herself off when she smells Ramen and her eyes widen- "R-Ramen!" -she looks around her surroundings- "Crap I'm alone! maybe if I catch up with that girl...?" -she looks down at Kaiza again- "hold on boy" -she quickly runs off in the direction the girl left and sees her appear in the distance- "H-Hey! Wait up!" Conclusion: Itsy Took Issabella to the housing to sleep, Kanako and Setsu went into the village after Itsy. Keep Fallwing Role-play: Ramen_Shop_Role-Play_(10-17-12)